


Kol's first kiss

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Before kol was a vampire, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol and his friend Tom<br/>Are just goffing off and it comes out that Kol had never been kissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kol's first kiss

Kol can't we do something else besides state at this river?! (says tom)  
Oh quit crying we'll leave in a little bit I just like listening to the sound it's nice (says kol)  
So is breaking your father's things but you know what happened the last time we did that (says Tom)  
Scuffs yeah I know he beat me like an old dish tag (says kol)  
Yeah so did my father he even beat me when I started talking to some girls around my village (says Tom)  
Really why? (asks kol)  
Well not to long before that he caught me and this girl kissing alone let's just day he wasn't happy about it and since then I wasn't allowed to be around any girls (says tom)  
Wow that's awful (says kol)  
It's not that bad hanging around boys is more fun anyway girls are horrible company (says Tom)  
Yeah true at least you don't have an annoying sister (says kol laughing)  
Hey kol you okay? (asks Tom winding why his friend suddenly had a long face)  
Oh it's nothing (says kol)  
Huh okay (says tom)  
What was it like to kiss someone? (asks kol in wonderment)  
Eh it wasn't all that why you ask have you never been kissed before? (asks Tom)  
No I haven't (says kol now blushing)  
Well do you want to see what it's like? (asks Tom)  
Wh- you mean like you kiss me? (asks kol)  
Yeah it won't be that big of deal it's just helping out a friend (says kol)  
Well ok (says kol a little nervous)  
Soon enough Tom had his lips pressed to kol's   
Wow that was weird (says kol after Tom had pulled away )  
Bad weird? (asks tom)  
No like different but the kiss was pretty good (says kol laughing a bit)  
Good you want to go annoy Klaus? (asks tom)  
Of course! (says kol)  
Kol and Tom then ran off kol was pretty thrilled to have had his first kiss


End file.
